ftwpolicefandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Puffton
Frank "Franky" Puffton, also known online as "FrankyShogunBF39" is one of the Captain's of the FTW Police and is the tertiary protagonist in the series "FTW Police". Before making his first appearance in Episode 3, he used to be part of the now defunct "Red Hawk" division which led to him being placed as one of two in control of the Delta Server. Appearance Franky dawns the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Raider helmet, Scout shoulder pads and an E.O.D. torso. His primary color in Episode 3 was Red and Blue yet frequently will change to counteract whatever anime he's currently a fan of. In Episode 4, the colors are Orange and Blue and in Episode 6, its Purple and Yellow. Currently, his colors are Blue and Orange in Episode 8 through 9. The weapon he carries at all times is a rocket launcher with his secondary weapon being a shotgun for close quarters. Personality Franky is a loud, enthusiastic man with a deep voice whose a very perverted man with idealistic goals set in mind. His time consists of watching anime, working on his own mods and performing daily duties as one of two high ranking commanders in control of the Delta Server. He acts both friendly and insecure to many of his officers as a way to raise morale yet doesn't always take it well when people make fun of his interests. Before Aaron and Jake came along, Franky was mostly alone with no one except old friends to contact. Franky seems to have a condition that has him change his color scheme to match whatever anime at the time he's interested in. The examples are: * Franky from "One Piece" (Red and Blue) * Naruto from "Naruto" (Orange and Blue) * Yoruichi Shihōin from "Bleach" (Purple and Yellow) * Riza Hawkeye from "Fullmetal Alchemist" (Blue and Yellow) However, his weird attraction to a girl named "Yukina" has driven many characters into insanity as to how this "thing" was created. Viewers of the series are best to make their own assumptions to what this thing is as in most scenes, Yukina's picture is censored out intentionally to hide the image. Aside from that, Franky is a very loyal officer as he praises the work the FTW Police has done throughout the years with dedication and extreme pride. This can be shown when he directly attacked Olive Wild for mocking the FTW Police's reputation and swearing that he will be the one to correct her error. Relationships Jaina Salsa Franky and Jaina have a long history together as part of the "Red Hawk" division. After its shutdown, Franky has tried to talk to Jaina numerous times yet has been turned down. Franky has noticed a great change in Jaina as her personality was not like it is currently. However, Jaina deeply has a grudge with Franky for unknown reasons and thus, doesn't seem to find interest in talking about her feelings with him around. Aaron Salsa Franky sees Aaron as a chilled individual yet does find him at points to be a very boring character due to his complaining. They don't see eye to eye but unlike Jaina, Aaron doesn't mind talking with Franky and as such, has created a mutual understanding between the both of them. Jake Delgresha Franky has seen through his experiences that Jake is a enigmatic person with the brain power of a truck running into a convenience store selling cocaine. Case in point, Jake is a bundle of energy. However, this can mean that Jake's unpredictability gets him into the worst possible situations like when Jake turned a teleporter into a hot dog out of thin air in the midst of a battle where they were outnumbered 100 to 2. Despite some setbacks, they cooperate well with each other. Quincy Van Calzone Franky has trust in Quincy despite his reputation as he allowed him out of Dante's Rose against protests from his teammates. However, he still thinks of Quincy as a rude individual whose unwanted need of money warrants him to get angry at certain moments. Yet he doesn't deny his intelligence as it has helped him in many situations where an extra hand is needed. Red Hawk Division Not much is known of the surviving members but Franky does seem to remember the good times they had as a team despite not talking to them often. Rivalries Olive Wild Franky has a grudge against the second in command of the KKK Leeches "Right Hand Lady" due to her insensitive nature towards the FTW Police as a whole, something Franky takes closely to heart. Abilities/Knowledge Before the start of the series, it has been stated that before Franky became an otaku and introvert, he was well recognized as one of the finest in the Red Hawk division. Red Hawk division members are cited as the best handpicked officers the FTW Police has to offer yet Franky hasn't shown much of it since he lost his touch two years ago. His tactics and leadership are his strongest attributes as he makes the best course of action. His pride usually lands him in dealing with impossible situations and usually doesn't run away unless its likely he needs support. However, he usually isn't as smart as others as his greatest downfall is his internet. Unlike others, Franky is held down by low internet connections and a poor inventory system of nothing but rocket hacks and miscellaneous anime files. As such, his full potential is not met and he's somewhat currently at his weakest point; not living up to the standards met in his previous time as a Red Hawk. He also doesn't have the best accuracy which is why he doesn't use anything else except weapons with a large blast radius. Despite this, he's mentioned by Jaina to be the greatest force on Delta Server, which isn't saying much as Delta is the weakest server. He's capable of handling Level 5 hackers and is shown to handle swarms of them despite his limited time frame. Hacks "Gustav" Hacks Named after the Carl Gustav Bazooka, the Gustav hack was personally designed by Franky to alter the mechanics of the standard rocket launcher into a versatile weapon. Whenever Franky fires a rocket, it is rearranged by Franky to either change direction or lock onto a target no matter what hack the user is using. This is how Franky was able to take down Croquet despite him using his Camouflage that disrupts heat sensors. * '''Franky Bullseye: '''Locks onto a target and negates all effects from disruptive hardware such as EMP's. The only weakness is that it takes a very long time to recourse its direction and gives the opponent ample time to move away to a corner. "Burglar" Hacks An official name has not been given yet these hacks are used as a reconnaissance tool used to swapping messages and information of the general user without detection. The drawback is that the target needs to be close in order to do this. Weapons Franky's primary weapon is the rocket launcher and it acts as his long range weapon to deal with enemies from afar. His secondary is his shotgun which he flips to for close range combat whenever he's out of rockets or needs to engage the enemy. Other weapons that have been seen with him is a plasma rifle yet he's not used it in battle and is probably there for appeal. History Mission Objective: "Python of the Delta" Franky makes his first appearance in Episode 3, where Aaron and Jake are about to be killed by KKK Leech members. He luckily saves them with the rockets at his disposal and goes off to face their leader, Croquet, at the bottom of a bridge. The two begin an exchange with one with Croquet bragging more that he can't be defeated and he will grow much more dangerous thanks to their new shipment of hacks coming soon. Franky decides to use his "Burglar" hacks on Croquet to both change his color scheme and take any valuable information from him before launching a rocket into the air. The rocket makes its way back to Croquet and kills him upon impact. Franky then invites Aaron and Jake to join him in his server to talk plans about the KKK Leech threat. Franky gets a good idea of what the clan is up to thanks to the information stolen from Croquet and plans to capture their hack producer in the act. Aaron and Jake join up with him to stake out in Joker's server to catch him. Mission Objective: "Joker" With a plan set-up, Franky and the group heads to Joker's server to capture Joker himself. However, before he rushes in, his internet suddenly collapses for a few minutes and Franky disconnects, leaving Aaron and Jake alone. Despite this misfire, Franky gets back up again and joins up with Aaron and Jake to nab Joker. Finding a warthog, they rush in and try to go through a layer of boxes but fail miserably and end up stuck for a few moments. After finally ditching their ride through blowing it up, they corner Joker but only for a second until he knocks them all out and forces them to participate in a game of taboo, only for Jake to twist his words and systematically freeze Joker. With victory in hand, the team is suddenly spooked by the sudden arrival of Jaina Salsa, who scares Franky to then fire off a rocket by accident towards the frozen clown and thus bricking him from the network. Franky then gets into an argument with Jaina over her involvement but she makes it up to him by telling the gang that in order to find a hacker, they need to get a hacker. Mission Objective: "Quincy Sharp" Jaina takes Franky and the team to Dante's Rose, the state of the art internet prison holding some of the most dangerous and controversial hackers in the world. While there, Franky tries his best to talk to Jaina about how she is doing at the moment. Despite this, she rudely tells him to butt out and leaves right after Aaron and Jake head off to find Quincy. Approaching the Level 5 zone, Franky and the gang meet up with KenzySalts again who explains the terrible atrocities that Quincy committed and is still committing on Level 5. Almost instantly, they find Quincy beating up a poor inmate with Franky approaching him and then badmouthing him in an effort to try and get his attention. Franky offers Quincy the chance to come with them and stop the KKK Leeches but only until Franky even mentions the KKK Leeches name does the former hacker agree to join the gang. After leaving Level 5, Franky and the gang head out to try and find the Leech's base of operations. Mission Objective: "Olive Garden" Jake and the rest head back to Franky's base and start to track down the Leeches hideout. They eventually find a player going by the name "Olivia Wilde" in one of the gaming lobbies to which Jake, Aaron and Franky sprint in excitement for a chance to meet. After calming down, the team decides to let Jake and Franky head into the game server and "meet" Olivia Wilde with Jake being sent to look over Franky's action as by Quincy's instructions. Jake and Franky land in Haven and Franky puts Jake to the job of keeping the teleporter safe, despite it being relatively unseen by others. When it turns out the player's name was just bait, Jake sees Franky rushing towards him and telling Jake to go back to his base as quickly as possible. However, Jake, for some reason, morphed the teleportation unit into a hot dog and blocks off their escape. The two then seek cover from enemy fire as Olive Wild comes out and starts to taunt them. The two start to get agitated from the comments and decide to face off against the full might of the Olive Garden squad. Several minutes later, the two have managed to take out a significant portion of the squad's members. However, the squad begins to throw grenades to flush Franky and Jake from their cover zone. Franky and Jake escape by a hair and run into Aaron and Quincy, who've arrived due to a fake distress signal set up by Olive Wild. Franky and Jake reveal the Leeches intention to capture Aaron to be used as a supplement to their super hacks. Reloaded and ready to go, the team heads back to the first floor and fires back at the remaining Olive Garden squad. After a couple minutes, Franky and the team are running out of ammo and Jake, remembering what The Eye mentioned, heads out in front to try to stop the fight. He manages to pull it off and knock out all, but one, of the KKK Leech members and thus ending the firefight. Franky is left speechless yet content in the aftermath as the gang capture the last surviving member ,Lucas Body, to tell them where the leeches are. Franky digs into more info on Olive Wild and finds out she has very specific history of targeting male bodies for the clan and killing most of them for personal reasons. After Lucas is shot, Franky looks on in anger and the team busts themselves out of there before anymore forces come. Mission Objective: "FTW Police vs. KKK Leeches" Franky and the team return to his base in utter defeat as they lick their wounds and try to find out where the leeches base is. Franky tries to contact the other Delta server bases but comes out completely dry. However, he gains new hope as Quincy finally discovers the KKK Leech base. That all changes when Jaina suddenly appears and shoots Quincy in the head to which he confusingly tries to get an answer on why she is here, only for her to respond that she took a "day off" to recuperate from a hangover. Franky looks on as Aaron and Jaina fight over whether or not Quincy should be trusted and that Franky and the rest are ready to finally finish the fight. Amused by Jaina teaming up with them, Franky jumps for joy but only briefly as more KKK Leech troops are heading their way. Franky is then surprised by how the leeches could get into his base but shoves it off as he and the rest rush off to the leeches base after finding out that only three are in there. The team of FTW Police officers storm the base and find Kallamari, Billy and Sir Matthews waiting. Trivia * Frank is voiced by Shay McLenehan, who also voices many other characters in the series. When it came to the voice, Shay thought of trying to perform a voice similar to Patrick Seitz. However, as the voice went on, he found that having Frank speak just like Seitz was very distracting and instead went for a different tone. * Frank is an inspiration of the character "Franky" from the popular manga series "One Piece". This can be seen from many mannerisms such as his laughs or his last name "Puffton" is a reference to the fictional sea-train "The Puffing Tom". __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__